


Morning Coffee With The Nikiforov Brother's

by KasumiChou



Series: Russian Brothers AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Russian Brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor woke up in his apartment expecting to find his beautiful fiancé in the kitchen making him coffee.Instead he finds not only his fiancé, but also his younger brother and his brothers partner.What is going on?





	Morning Coffee With The Nikiforov Brother's

“Yuuri, why-“ Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to see Victor standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at the two figures huddled together at the dining table. He turned back to the mugs in front of him and carefully filled them with hot coffee.

“Be nice.” He demanded before holding a mug up into the air. It took a moment before the mug was plucked from his hand and a kiss planted on his cheek.

“Good morning, lyubov moya.” He smiled while catching Victor’s face in his now free hand and gently stroking Victor’s cheek for a moment before grabbing two of the remaining three coffee mugs and carrying them over to the dining table.

He offered one of the mugs to his future-brother-in-law, Vladimir Nikiforov, who took it with a drowsy smile that mimicked Victor’s.

“Thank you again, Yuuri.” Vlad mumbled, while cradling the coffee in his only free hand, his other arm was wrapped tightly around his partner’s waist.

Alex looked the least awake out of the four people in the room, barely able to mumble a ‘grazie’ while accepting the mug of coffee offered to him.

“Why are you in my house?” Victor demanded, causing Yuuri to sigh while turning to his partner.

“Pipe burst on the floor above us, ruin a heap of our stuff, mainly the floor and roofing in the lounge. We just needed a place to crash for a couple of hours. We will start looking for another place to stay later today. We want to get an idea of how long it will take to fix up our apartment before finding a place to stay.” Vlad explained before he could say anything.

He watched Victor’s face soften slightly after hearing his brothers issue before he sighed and lifted the last coffee mug meant for him up into the air. He walked over and took the mug, planting himself at his fiancé side before taking a long sip of the caffeinated drink.

Makkachin had woken him up just after midnight, whining to get out of the bedroom. He had fought with the blankets and Victor, but had been able to escape his comfy spot to let the poodle out of the room. Letting the poodle out of the bedroom, caused him to hear the knocking on the front door and he had opened it to see a miserable Vlad and Alex standing on their doormat with a black poodle between them.

He had quickly dragged the trio inside, offered Alex a shower, because under the light of the lounge he noticed that the poor boy was soaking wet.

After getting a quick rundown of the eventful evening the pair had endured, he had set them up in the spare room before returning to his bed and fiancé.

“If you need to, I suppose you can stay here.” Yuuri froze and turned to his fiancé, wondering if he had heard correct. Victor Nikiforov was offering to shelter his younger brother for a questionable amount of time? The same Victor that had declared at the last family dinner that he would happily sell Vlad’s soul for a single corn chip.

“What?” If he hadn’t been watching Victor, he probably would have assumed that Victor had spoken then. Damn those Nikiforov brothers for being exact clones of each other.

“I suppose you can stay here.” Victor repeated with a shrug.

“I am speaking with my brother, right?” Vlad questioned, raising an eyebrow. Victor responded with a stream of Russian curses that caused him to sigh. He moved from Victor’s side, ignoring his fiancés attempt to keep him there and approached the pair at the dining table.

“Alex, honey,” He mumbled softly, catching the young Italian’s attention, “Come on, let’s move to the lounge.” He said, holding out his free hand. Alex stared at him sleepily for a moment before nodding his head, taking his hand and climbing out of Vlad’s lap. He lead Alex out of the kitchen, leaving the two Russian’s to argue among themselves. He smiled as he settled on the couch in the lounge with the younger male, the pair sat in silence, sipping their coffee while listening to the softened but still hearable argument going on in the other room. Yuuri let his eyes close as he soaked in the rather relaxing atmosphere that filled the apartment despite the arguing Nikiforov’s.

“Had to convince Vlad to come here.” He opened his eyes and turned to stare at Alex. “He thought Victor would turn him away immediately.”

“Victor isn’t like that.” Yuuri mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee, “He loves Vlad, he’s never reject him. Just scream and yell.” His comment earnt a soft laugh from the Italian.

“Yeah, those two have a strange love.” Alex said while resting his head on his shoulder.

“That they do.” He agreed while listening to Alex’s breathing slowly level out. He reached over and stole the younger males mug before he spilt coffee anywhere and got himself comfortable for a lazy morning on the couch with his future-brother-in-law’s partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that a group of us on the Victuuri Writers Discord chat came up with.
> 
> Big thanks to RoseusJaeger, miraculouskatsukii and silencedmockingjay for brainstorming the main ideas with me
> 
> Headcannons and summaries for everyone is in the Victuuri Writers Collective: Russian Brothers AU Collection Profile if you are interested


End file.
